


bear or hold back your blows

by lumberjackbeards



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberjackbeards/pseuds/lumberjackbeards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras detested his boss. Well, maybe not detested- it was complicated. </p>
<p>How he went from screaming at his boss one second and sucking him off the next was beyond him, but really, it was all Grantaire's fault. Everything was all Grantaire's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bear or hold back your blows

**Author's Note:**

> "but they would never be politicians," I whisper in horror as I post this.

 Enjolras detested his boss. Well, maybe not detested- it was… it was complicated.

He had started out admiring Grantaire- then again, everyone admired him. 32 years old and already a serious contender in next year’s race for a senatorial seat; he was smart, successful, and he was charming enough that he could get anyone on his side; he could have talked the stars from the sky if he so wished. He was achieving everything Enjolras dreamed of and when his father had gotten him a position as Grantaire’s intern, he was thrilled. It would be just the stepping stone he needed for his own future in politics.

 Until he found out that the Grantaire the public knew was not the real Grantaire. Sure, he was still a political prodigy, but all his passion had faded away in a few short years, replaced by alcohol and cynicism. Now he was just a drunk with too much power. He would sign whatever he was handed, never did his paperwork, didn’t care about the people. Enjolras despised him.

He had played nice with him for a grand total of two hours, but the moment the doors had closed and it was just the two of them, he couldn’t hold back his anger. He yelled about everything Grantaire was doing wrong, and the entire time Grantaire just smirked and sat back in his chair. Enjolras would blame that smirk for how he ended his tirade.

 “I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if you weren’t taking money under the table; you’re everything wrong with the American political system and I can’t believe I work for you, you piece of shit. But please, for the love of God, let me suck your cock.”

Enjolras was red faced and gasping, and somehow the words slipped out without him realizing that he was thinking about it. It was that smirk; it was that fucking smirk that had him on his knees, giving a corrupt politician an angry blowjob.

* * *

Grantaire had been in love the moment his new intern started screaming. It had been so long since anyone had challenged him, and everything he said was absolutely true; Grantaire had always been a sucker for a fighter.

To be quite honest, he hadn’t really been paying very much attention. He was just content to just watch his pretty new intern yell himself hoarse, so he had no idea how they had gotten to the subject of his dick, but Enjolras was between his knees before he could really question it.

 Enjolras was sloppy and inexperienced and he kept pulling off to hiss things like “you’re an asshole” and “you corrupt piece of shit”, but Grantaire couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on. As Enjolras tried to take him too deep and gagged, Grantaire was struck with the realization of just how fucked he was. Faced with this revelation, he did the only thing sensible: he pulled back as he came so the majority of his come landed on those gorgeous cheekbones.

 Grantaire laughed as Enjolras let out a howl of rage, flicking the come off his face and storming out of the room.

* * *

 In the following weeks they settled into a routine: Grantaire would drink and pretend to work, he’d sign whatever papers Thenardier instructed him to, Enjolras would come in and yell at him, and sometimes that yelling would end in a messy blowjob. On the days Enjolras did end up servicing him, he’d flounce off the second Grantaire came.

 Life went on like that for weeks, but slowly Grantaire started to actually care about his job. He had learnt the world was beyond fixing a year into his political career, but if Enjolras was going to yell at him anyway, he figured that he might as well try. There were no big changes at first, but slowly they happened.

* * *

 Enjolras hated his birthday and he hated people making a fuss about it, so when he walked into work the morning of his 19th birthday, he knew right away that he had made a grave error. Because the moment he stepped into Grantaire’s office, Grantaire snapped a party hat onto his head and led everyone in the birthday song.

The murderous glare hadn’t disappeared by the time the song ended and everyone cheered, and it only hardened as Grantaire ushered everyone out. Enjolras had his mouth open to verbally eviscerate him the moment the door closed behind the rest of the office workers, but before he could get a word out Grantaire held up a hand to silence him.

“I know, I know; I embarrassed you. Will you let me make it up to you?”

Enjolras found himself too surprised to answer; in all the weeks he had worked here, Grantaire seemed to take care not to touch him, sexually or otherwise. But here Grantaire dropped to his knees in front of him- which really had to have hurt, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He watched Enjolras with a strange look in his eyes, until Enjolras gave an almost imperceptible nod in consent.

Where Enjolras’ blowjobs had been quick and messy, Grantaire’s was slow and gentle. He was talented at this and had Enjolras gasping in a matter of minutes, but he didn’t speed up to get it over as soon as possible like Enjolras expected. This was apparently less about getting him off and more about giving him pleasure, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that.

With one hand fisted in Grantaire’s curls, he pressed his other hard against his mouth in order to muffle his desperate keening; he was loud enough under normal circumstances, but Grantaire was giving him what was easily the best blowjob he had ever had.

He came embarrassingly early, but Grantaire doesn’t laugh or crack a joke, he just cleaned him off and tucked him back into his pants with a strange smile. When he stands he gives Enjolras a barely-there kiss; their lips brushing for only a second, and as he pulled away he was still wearing that soft smile and the look in his eyes is even more unidentifiable than before.

As Enjolras left Grantaire’s office to go back to work he felt like he had lost his grip on something.

* * *

In the following weeks Grantaire threw himself into his work. He had been slowly reading through his paperwork in the weeks leading up to Enjolras’ birthday, and along the way he found out exactly what he’d been signing whenever Thenardier thrust a stack of papers at him. Furious at himself and about the work he apparently approved, he had started reading everything that came across his desk, every proposal and every petition. He researched each issue and had his secretary set up endless appointments so he could fix the mess he had made and prevent anything like it happening in the future.

He’d become so busy that he hadn’t noticed how strange Enjolras had begun acting.

* * *

Enjolras had felt a bit adrift with Grantaire ever since his birthday.

They had tip-toed around each other for three days, and would have continued like that for much longer if Grantaire hadn’t seemed to suddenly be struck with some sort of epiphany. He had started scrambling through paperwork, reading things over and over again, constantly making notes; he lined one wall of his office with corkboard and in only a few days it was completely covered. He’d send Enjolras out for law books and town histories and spend hours poring over them.

The change was so drastic that Enjolras didn’t know if he could really believe it at first. His previously lazy boss had been replaced with someone positively brimming with passion. He didn’t know what exactly caused such a drastic change, but he couldn’t help but be grateful for it, as this was Grantaire _caring_. This was Grantaire throwing himself head-first into his job; this must have been what he was like when he first entered politics.

But with the transformation, there hadn’t been any time for arguments- there hadn’t been much time for anything except Grantaire ordering him around. Which was fine, Grantaire was his boss, but to his surprise, he found that he missed him. It was ridiculous since they had been spending even more time together, but this was far different than before.

To his consternation he found himself in bed most nights frantically stroking himself and thinking about their arguments, all the angry blowjobs he had given Grantaire, the one blowjob Grantaire had given him. He’d think about how recently he’d taken up biting his lips, nervously twirling pens with his long, dexterous fingers, how he’d card his hand through his curls and viciously tug whenever he was frustrated. He would think about Grantaire’s new determination, but most often he ended up thinking of the soft smiles Grantaire would give him.

The strange smile he had been given on his birthday had begun to crop up more and more often now- whenever Enjolras would hand him a coffee, or bring him a file. Sometimes Grantaire would panic and tear his office apart, convinced he had lost some important paper and Enjolras would calm him down and help him look for it; every time it happened, Grantaire would have the smile for the rest of the day.

And every time Grantaire smiled at him like that, his chest would feel tight and fluttery in a way that it hadn’t since he was sixteen.

* * *

The desperate frenzy continued for another month. In the last two weeks before everything smoothed out, Grantaire had five screaming matches with a weaslely man that Enjolras didn’t know and that Grantaire would refuse to talk about. After the last argument Grantaire had been on edge for a week, but after that he had become his old self again. Enjolras had walked in one morning to find Grantaire with a smirk on his face, teasing his secretary Floréal. Enjolras frowned; it was as if the last few months had never happened.

When he saw that, he expected Grantaire to turn back into the drunken lay-about he was before, but once again, Grantaire surprised him. There was none of the frantic work like before, and once again his coffee was almost entirely whiskey, but he kept working. One day after Enjolras returned from his lunch break they got into an argument that ended with Enjolras’ head between Grantaire’s legs, but that time the blowjob had been far more desperate than angry.

* * *

On the day Grantaire was scheduled to have lunch with the director of a queer youth shelter, she had an emergency call almost as soon as they had sat down, leaving with a promise to reschedule.  Grantaire had considered eating by himself, but he decided against it, thinking that maybe it was possible to talk Enjolras into having a ‘business’ lunch with him instead.

Enjolras wasn’t at his desk when he returned, but Floréal told him that Enjolras had gone into his office to organize his files. Grantaire rolled his eyes; apparently even after everything, Enjolras would still find something he was doing wrong and decide to fix it himself.

But when he opened his office door and found that Enjolras was not working, but masturbating, he almost fell over. He took a moment to consider his options; he knew that Enjolras would be livid if he saw Grantaire watching him- it would be much simpler to just walk away and let him finish. He was just about to shut the door and go into the bathroom to get himself off when he heard Enjolras moan his name.

This couldn’t be happening, Grantaire decided. This wasn’t real. This was a product of an overworked mind; he always knew that hard work was bad for you and here was the proof! Enjolras would never masturbate to thoughts of him- hate sex is one thing, but masturbating in your boss’ office and moaning his name is something completely different.

His name was once more pulled from Enjolras’ throat, which shocked Grantaire into believing that maybe this wasn’t just a hallucination. He shut the door as softly as he could, unable to force himself to leave, but not daring to touch himself just yet.

Enjolras had pushed the chair far enough away from the desk that Grantaire could see him perfectly; his eyes were shut tight, and he was fisting his cock with desperation. He was dead the moment Enjolras caught him, but god, was he beautiful like this. His voice sounded like heaven as he cried out Grantaire’s name, and he was practically breathtaking with his blush.

Maybe it was the feeling of eyes on him or maybe it was the noise of Grantaire’s internal panic, but after a few moments Enjolras had opened his eyes and finished the second he noticed that he had an audience.

Enjolras didn’t give himself time to recover, just scrambled up, his face burning in shame. He was about to stutter out some kind of excuse or exclamation, but Grantaire wouldn’t hear it.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he came over to brush a strand of hair out of Enjolras face; “Absolutely beautiful.” This was new; throughout everything, Grantaire had only ever given him compliments on his blowjobs or in recent weeks, his work. He passed Enjolras a tissue to clean himself, and that strange smile was back on his face.

Enjolras was embarrassed and out of his depth, but there was such a softness to Grantaire in that moment that he didn’t quite know what to do. Still, he stood up and when Grantaire sat down at his desk he finally snapped into himself, and sank to his knees to take care of him.

Grantaire stopped him as he tried to take him into his mouth; instead he took Enjolras’ hand and guided it up and down his length. “Tell me what you were thinking of.”

It took Enjolras a moment to speak through the sudden dryness in his throat. The past few weeks had changed his opinion of Grantaire so dramatically, and while yes, this was a sexual setting, Grantaire was being almost loving towards him, and it was doing strange things to Enjolras.

“I imagined that you were fucking me.” Grantaire let out a shaky breath, and Enjolras smiled as he continued. He could lie; tell him that he was imagining it rough and fast, full of biting and scratching, frantic. That it was focused more on getting off than giving the other person pleasure, but he found that he didn’t want to.

“At first I imagined you fucking me on the desk, and then in this chair, and it was rough and fast and amazing, but I realized that wasn’t quite what I wanted, so I imagined us in your bed.”

Grantaire groaned, slipping his hand into Enjolras’ hair, but he kept his pace slow; drawing it out.

“You love to tease me, so you would open me up until I was begging for you, and when you finally pushed into me you fucked me slowly, but your thrusts were deep and it was just this side of not enough. You fucked me until I cried- because I would you know. For you I’d cry or beg- anything for you.”

Grantaire came with a breathless gasp and almost immediately cupped Enjolras face in his hands as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, stroking one of Enjolras’ cheekbones with his thumb. “I love you so much. You’ve had my heart since the moment you walked in and started screaming at me.”

And in that moment everything made sense; his birthday and the smiles and Enjolras’ own feelings.

“I love you too,” he smiled.

Instead of grabbing a tissue to clean his hand, he sat on Grantaire’s lap and began to lick the come off his fingers, and by the time he had finished Grantaire’s eyes were blown wide and his grip on Enjolras’ hips was bruising.

“You know we could get out of here early and make good on my fantasy.” Enjolras whispered, startling Grantaire into a laugh.

“Are you really suggesting that I should shirk my responsibilities?”

“You’ve been working very hard these past few weeks,” Enjolras said, sobering. “I’m proud of you; I think you could take just one day for yourself.”

“Alright,” Grantaire smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Enjolras’ jaw. “Why don’t I take you home to see if I live up to your expectations?”

“I know you will,” Enjolras said, leaning in to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wrote this in like an hour/hour and a half months ago, and I really just want it off my computer so I can focus on my main au. I almost deleted it at a couple points, but I figured hey, fuck it.
> 
> and hey, look, I have a [tumblr](http://romanifeuilly.tumblr.com/).


End file.
